Poisoned apple
}} The poisoned apple is a cursed piece of fruit that, if bitten into, will inflict the Sleeping Curse. Snow White fell victim to it, but so did Henry Mills by accident. History 'Before the Curse' }} At some point, the Blind Witch steals the apple from Regina. Whilst riding through the Enchanted Forest one day, Regina kidnaps a Woodcutter and when his children, Hansel and Gretel, come looking for him, she makes a deal with them. She offers to help find their father if they will retrieve something for her. She takes them to the house of the Blind Witch, a house made of sweets, and explains to them that they need to retrieve something that will help her defeat a powerful enemy. She tells them that no matter how tempted they are, they cannot eat anything in the house. After a death defying experience, the children manage to escape with the item, a poisoned red apple. Impressed, Regina offers for the children to come and live with her, but they refuse, calling her a horrible person. She then banishes Hansel and Gretel to the middle of the forest and she tells their father, whom she had imprisoned in her castle, that they can be together when they find each other. }} King George decides that Prince Charming is to be beheaded. Seconds before he is due to be executed, Regina shows up at the King's castle. She offers the king a trade and he accepts, trading Prince Charming for all the riches that King Midas would have given King George. Regina then locks Prince Charming up into a cell and as she leaves, hints that she is going to poison Snow White with an apple. Snow comes to rescue Charming from King George's dungeon... only to find out via one of Regina's mirrors that he's in hers. She then arranges to meet with Snow "where it all began", meaning the stables where they first met, and the two of them take a walk to Daniel's grave. Snow is shocked to learn that he died because of her, and Regina shows her a poisoned apple that will entomb her in her own body with dreams forged from her own regrets. Regina explains that if she eats it, Prince Charming will live. Snow sacrifices herself and eats the apple, much to the pleasure of Regina. The poisoned apple rolls down a hill and into a portal made by Jefferson and Regina in Storybrooke of the future, which she uses in hopes of poisoning Snow's daughter Emma Swan. 'After the Curse' 'Season 1' Whilst sleeping at night, Regina has a nightmare about all the residents of Storybrooke remembering their former selves and teaming up together to attack her. When she wakes up, she checks on Henry, who has covered his bed to make it look like he is there. Regina notices the curse is weakening so confronts Mr. Gold, who doesn't seem to bothered about this fact. Regina realizes Gold wants the curse to be broken, and then he suggests she leave town, as when it is broke, the residents will be looking for blood. Regina seeks Jefferson for help. She asks him to use his hat, stating she has a bit of magic left, so they can deal with Emma. She takes Jefferson to her father's crypt. After using magic to get the hat working, they retrieve a poisoned apple that Regina used on Snow White. Regina then bakes a turnover with the apple in hopes of getting Emma to eat it. However, this plan goes horribly wrong when Henry sacrifices himself in an attempt to stop Emma. Henry is quickly rushed to the hospital and Emma brings the apple turnover in a plastic bag, explaining that he ate and she thinks that its poisoned. However, Dr. Whale tells her that he cannot find any signs of poisoning when he examines the boy. Category:Items Category:Plants Category:Weapons